sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Psyduck
Psyduck (サイダック, Saidakku) is a Water-type Duck Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Golduck starting at level 33. Apperance :Voice actor: Michael Haigney (both English and Japanese) Psyduck resembles a yellow duck or platypus with a vacant stare. It has three small tufts of black hair at the top of its head. It walks on its hind legs, has a stubby tail, and has arms rather than wings, terminating in claws to deliver scratches if threatened. Its arms are useful in using its powerful psychic abilities. Its appearance, according to the Pokédex, is meant to trick enemies into thinking it is weak. Its height is 2'07" and weight is 43.2 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Psyduck is constantly stunned by its headache. It usually stands immobile, with a vacant expression, trying to calm its headache. However, when its headache becomes too severe, it releases tension in the form of strong psychic powers. Behavior Psyduck are usually unable to think very clearly due to having a chronic headaches. Because of the headache, a Psyduck will always hold its head. When these headaches worsen, Psyduck may use psychic powers. Habitat Psyduck live in freshwater lakes, small ponds, or rivers in tropical areas. It is a widespread Pokémon common in Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh. It has also been imported to the Hoenn Safari Zone. Diet Major appearances Misty's Psyduck Misty has a Psyduck that she accidentally caught in Hypno's Naptime. It is a constant source of frustration for her, as it frequently emerges from its Poké Ball to attempt to battle the opponent in substitution of one of her other Pokémon. Despite this, she has been shown to deeply care for it. Despite being generally shown as dimwitted and oblivious, when its headache gets bad enough, it has been shown to use phenomenally powerful Psychic-type moves which far exceed its normal ability. Other In Sitting Psyduck, a Psyduck was owned by a rich girl named Emily. However, the Psyduck didn't like having a pampered life-style and kept running away. Nine Psyduck appeared in The Psyduck Stops Here!; six parents and three babies. Three of the parents were blocking the path that Ash, Sonic and their friends tried to pass on their way to Celestic Town. The Psyduck weren't able to return to their real home, Lake Psyduck, due to three Muk. In Bye Bye Psyduck, a girl named Marina owned a Psyduck that wasn't as dopey as the one Misty had. Minor appearances Two Psyduck were part of an exhibition in Flower Power. A Psyduck appeared in Beauty and the Breeder where it participated in a Pokémon breeding competition. A Psyduck appeared in Dueling Heroes. A Psyduck was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Psyduck appeared in Win, Lose, or Drew! as a Pokémon in the Contest. A boy's Psyduck appeared in Once in a Mawile! when Samantha's Mawile fell in love with it. A Psyduck appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Team Rocket used a Psyduck in their scheme in Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!. Psyduck made a small appearance in The Rise of Darkrai as one of the Pokémon Darkrai hit with a Dark Void. A Psyduck belonging to a Coordinator appeared in Dawn's Early Night!. It was used along with a Duskull for the Double Performance required during the Hearthome City Contest. Dawn's Piplup spotted a Psyduck in Sleepless In Pre-Battle!. Pokédex entry Psyduck, Duck Pokémon. Psyduck constantly suffers from frequent headaches. When Psyduck's headache becomes severe, especially intense, it starts to exhibit and uses odd and mysterious, but amazing powers to perform various attacks. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:Peach-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon